The present invention relates to computational processes and more specifically to: (a) digital signal processing of static images, moving images, and other data types; (b) performance optimization of multi-processor systems; (c) natural language interfaces; and (d) improved and customizable web browsers.
Video and still motion image displays are available at increasingly better image detail (also known as sharpness, definition, fidelity, image resolution, and/or image quality) as measured by pixel densities, pixel amplitude resolution, color rendering accuracy, frame rates, screen sizes, screen resolutions, and/or the number of actual and perceived dimensions presented. There is great interest in improved and more immersive video experiences using technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, higher definition displays (4K and beyond), and 360-degree cameras that allow the individual to chose where to zoom and pan. User experiences with other types of streaming data, such as sound, are also improved when detail is improved relative to the common digital audio standards in use today. All of these higher detail data streams can require larger data file sizes or better ways to compress, transmit, manage, decompress, and upsample data that is stored and transmitted in a compact form. Data transmission technology is not keeping up with the increasing quantity of data to be moved, stored, and processed. Multi-processor systems are becoming increasingly prevalent, but it is challenging to effectively and efficiently use the computing potential of a multi-processor system. There is a need to solve these issues algorithmically and computationally. As computation becomes more complex and computational devices become more ubiquitous, user interfaces need to become more intuitive or use natural language. For example, it is desired to have web browsers that provide a better user experience.
The following glossary is provided to further aid in understanding some of the terminology used in this disclosure:
TermShort technical descriptionBlackbird-Pi ™Hardware/software compute capabilityscaling systemCenturion ™Dynamically added/removed native code managerChameleon ™Internal code translation engineElixir ™Computer language output formatterElsewhered ™Heuristic visual element extractorEssence ™Adaptive computer code generatorEssence Data Prism ™Web page content converterGrok Units ™Machine expressed human languageillumin8 ™Digital signal processing module for images andother data typesMaestro ™Synchronization system for parallel processingMorpheus ™Real time code managerNebulo ™Data identifier assignment and managementmoduleNeutral Zone ™Malware defense mechanismsOsmosys ™Multi-signal mixerPcode ™Platform specific code generatorQcode ™Adaptive computer code generatorStreamWeave ™Data stream packetizing systemSynergy ™Natural language dialog interfaceTimeWarp ™Real time data change management systemUmbra ™Stored code encryption and/or obfuscationUnCloak ™Data transformer
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale. In certain instances, details that are not necessary for an understanding of the invention or that render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood that the invention is not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.